Wait What Do You Mean We're Parents!
by Manicpanicgirl
Summary: Summary: Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Big, Blaze, Shadow, Sonia, and (fem) Manic are staying with Chris in his mansion on Earth when the Oracle of Delphius visits them with some interesting news regarding some teenagers from the future. Much better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Big, Blaze, Shadow, Sonia, and (fem) Manic are staying with Chris in his mansion on Earth when the Oracle of Delphius visits them with some interesting news regarding some teenagers from the future.

Ages: Sonic, Sonia, (fem) Manic, Shadow, Blaze, Amy are all 15 years old.

Tails and Cream are 14 years old

Knuckles, Rouge, and Big are all 16 years old.

Today was one of those days where everyone even Sonic was just lazing around except for Rouge Knuckles and Sonia who had gone shopping. Knuckles was not given a choice in this arrangement. But everyone else was in the attic at Chris's house. Tails was working on a new computer with Manic, who has a special talent of being able to create a working device out of a bunch of random scraps. Cream and big were making flower chains. (By now it had been discovered that Big had Autism which seriously explained his obsession with Froggy and his intelligence or shall we say lack of there of.) Blaze and Amy were locked in an incredibly important discussion, Whether or not Blaze should ask Shadow on a date (Blaze needed a little encouraging.) And Sonic and Shadow were locked in mortal combat fighting to prove who's the ultimate... chess player. Chris was cheering them on. For a while everyone was content doing their own activities until Tails decided to take Chris on a new Tornado test flight but everyone else stayed. Everything was calm until a blinding flash of green light came and a familiar Alligator appeared. "Yo Orc, sup." Said Manic from over in the corner. The Oracle's mouth widen into a slight smile upon hearing Manic's greeting. "Hello children I have some…. _Interesting _news for you. "What do you mean by interesting?" Came Shadow's growl. "There has been a slight disturbance in the future and I have to bring four children here but it's actually rather convenient that your here because they have an _interesting _relation to seven of you." The Oracle announced in his usual cryptic way. "Speak English Orc." Manic said slightly confused. Everyone muttered their agreement. "Alright basically four kids are coming from the future and the seven of you are their parents, just let them stay here and I'll wipe everyone's mind later so that no one knows the future bye." Another blinding green flash came and the Oracle of Delphius was gone and in his place were four unconscious teens.

Sonic's POV

"Whoa I totally didn't expect this". I said. The others just nodded mutely. I walked over to the four teens, they look about our age. There are two boys and two girls. The first in the row is a girl hedgehog. She has black fur with red streaks and quills just like Shadow's, with one wide quill that falls across her face that is purple. She is wearing a black and red tank top and some tight pants with shoes very similar to Shadow's except more futurey. Also a pair of generic white gloves with inhibitor rings. The next kid made my heart skip a beat he looks just like me! Well sorta. The boy has light blue fur and is a hedgehog he is wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark blue tank top, around his waist is a spiked belt and he is wearing red and black sun glasses, he is also wearing shoes like mine except made out of what looks like a stronger material. He is also wearing generic white gloves. The next teen is a boy, a cat with purple fur and messy green hair.. He wore a black button up shirt and black jeans with black and white shoes. He also has a bunch of random wires sticking out of his pocket. He for some reason is not wearing gloves. The last teen is a girl with bright green fur and quills very similar to that of Manic's except slightly shorter but also has generic quills like my coming out of the back of her head. She has a few of her messy quills covering her right eye. She is wearing a dark green tank top covered by a black vest and she is wearing black jeans and shoes similar to that of … _Scourge's_? Hmm why is she wearing shoes like Scourge's? Oh whatever maybe that's a popular style. I thought before pushing the thought away. I noticed that she also has two small gold hoops in her upper left ear like Manic and spiked bracelets like her. And the green girl has on black fingerless gloves. By now of course the others are looking at the teens and Shadow said to the group, "I wonder why she has a gun." Of course we all look and discover that gasp she does indeed have a small black and green handgun stuck in her pocket. Manic grabbed it and she started looking it over. "It's a Nutrino 2000 kinda weird that she'd be usin it cause it came out a few years ago but this thing will out live the sun cause of the nuclear core so I guess it'd be a good weapons choice." I asked her "So it's a good gun?" Shadow took it, inspecting it in his hands and said. "Yes this is an awesome gun." He set it on a table behind him. Then the kids started moving they all sat up groaning like every non-alien/ non-Zigon does when they wake up. They the Shadow girl took one look at the green girl and tackled her.

**Well you made it through the first chapter of my new story. BTW the title might change. So I wanted to give a little shout out to my best friends who each came up with a character my friend Ash came up with Shade the Shadow look alike, Jay came up with Spike the Sonic look alike, Ja-bono came up with Milk the purple cat, and me Manicpanicgirl came up with Nyx the Manic look alike. So yeah review I love reviews they make me happy. Oh and feel free to PM me to yell at me if I'm not updating quick enough. I own sega. JK I wish. See Ya Later! **


	2. Chapter 2

The black and red streaked girl tackled the green girl they were rolling on the floor punching and kicking at each other. The two boy jumped to their feet drawing weapons but focused not on the girls fighting on the floor but on Sonic and his friends. The cat had a small black and orange blaster gun probably from one of his many pockets. The light blue hedgehog had a large sledge hammer with spikes on one end and the words your head here with an arrow pointing to the spikes. The cat hissed at the girls, "Knock it off morons we have a problem here!" The girls now on their feet gasped at Sonic and Co and drew weapons. Well the green girl did she now held a knife and looked ready to strike the red girl just assumed a fighting stance. The black and red girl asked "Are they clones"? The cat replied "No it would be impossible considering how long one of them has been dead." "Then what happened?" The girl said. "Time travel is the only plausible explanation." With that he and the green girl put away their weapons. "Are you two insane why are you putting away your weapons?!" The blue boy exclaimed. The cat sighed "ugh look if you want to pulverize your parents heads before you're even born that's fine with me that just means I don't have to deal with you ever because you would have never existed." "Ohhhhh okay that makes sense." He said as he lowered his hammer and then put it away inexplicably. The cat just face palmed before turning to Sonic and Co. "Sorry about this you are probably so confused right now." Sonic and Co jut nodded. "My name is Shade the Hedgehog." The black and red girl said jumping in. She continued, "youngest child of Shadow the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat I am 15 years old." The two parents mentioned just blushed and turned away from each other. "Hey I'm Spike the Hedgehog fastest thing alive." Said the blue hedgehog with a cocky smirk. "I'm the son of Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy the Hedgehog I am 15 years old. Sonic and Amy who by now were officially dating smiled at each other. The purple cat with messy green hair said. "Name's Milk the cat the son of Cream the Rabbit and Big the cat I am 14 years old." Cream looked a bit startled by his tone, his voice had no emotion but she looked happy and Big smiled. The green girl who had somehow gotten her gun back without anybody noticing was examining it and said as she did this "My name is Nyx daughter of Manic the Hedgehog I am 15 years old." Her voice was also devoid of any emotion and her icy blue eyes were like chips of ice. Sonic asked her "Who's your dad I'm assuming you have one." She replied, "Does it matter?" Shade broke the increasingly awkward silence that followed this comment. "Well now that we got the awkward introductions out of the way." She tackled Nyx again and they were fighting. Nyx ended up pinning Shade to the ground with her gun pressed up against the back of Shade's head. "Now are you going to stop this?" Nyx asked in her eerily calm voice. "Not a chance" came the reply and she flipped over and pinned down Nyx. "I know you have the chaos emeralds where are they?!" Nyx struggled "I don't have them!" Shade felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up Milk was standing behind her "She's telling the truth she doesn't have them." Shade rolled her eyes and got off Nyx then offered her a hand which was ignored.

This cannot be happening! Shadow thought. I get married to Blaze and have a kid wait she said youngest. Shadow looked at Blaze and blushed again then he turned his attention to his daughter who had just finished a fight with Manic's daughter. "Wait you said you were our youngest child which implies that we have other children." Shadow said. Shade nodded and a sad expression overtook her face. "Yes I have an older brother named Mephilis the Cat. He joined Scourge who has been trying to take over Mobius for awhile and now controls a third the planet, another third is controlled by Dr. Robotnik and another third is controlled by you King Shadow and Queen Blaze." Wait what! I glanced at Blaze who simply shrugged. "How is that so, Sonia, Sonic, and Manic are Mobian royalty." Manic snorted and rolled her eyes. She still didn't consider herself royalty as she is a thief and a street rat. Spike broke in at this point "Sonia the oldest is dead Sonic is currently unable to rule and Manic the youngest is dead." Shade turned to Spike "What do you mean unable to rule he's dead." Spike shook his head. "That's just what we wanted people to think." Sonic finally discovered the ability to pick his jaw off the floor. "So my sisters are dead and you have been lying to people to make them think I'm dead!" Spike was looking upset at this point. "Look we had to you got paralyzed from the waist down!" He was positively bristling with anger. Milk said in an exaggerated whisper, "He got Amy's temper. Tempers were building in the room and this was getting chaotic. Once everything quieted down Manic asked "So how old am I when get unalived?" Everyone looked at her like she was insane. "What I want to know it's not like I'll remember anyways." Everyone looked at Nyx. She sighed and asked "What year is it now?" Amy responded "2015". "Okay we're from 2042 just in case you wanted to know that. You get killed in 2022." She said this last part really quietly. "Yes!" Manic said fist pumping "I live past 17!" Everyone looked at her with shock. "What number one that's my goal and number two don't diss my goal." She said with a hand on her hip and her voice full of sass. Shade and Spike both looked puzzled like something was bothering them. "Wait a minute you are me and Shade's age but you mom died five years before we were born!" Spike exclaimed. "Yes I'm also intrigued by this strange happening." Shade said in her cool dangerous voice. "At least you didn't tell them everything when you betrayed me!" Nyx directed this comment at Milk and he ducked his head in shame. "Yeah" Manic said "if you are all 14 or 15 you would have been born in 2027 or 2028 so something's wrong here dead women can't give birth." Nyx sighed but proceeded to answer the question. "I was born in 2019." "Wow Manic getting started a little young aren't you." Sonic said waggling his eyebrow playfully. "Oh shut up Sonic." Manic retorted. "If I may continue." Nyx interrupted their banter. "The oracle found me when I was 10 and realized I was born 8 years too early because of some prophecy so he cryogenically froze me for 8 years, I woke up in 2037 still ten years old." Everyone stared at her. "OK" Amy said and she rubbed her forehead. "Anyone else with a weird story to share?" Milk then spoke "I have an IQ of 4182."

**Well what do you think? First I know that it's pretty much impossible to have an IQ that large but my friend who created the character insisted. Please review and tell me what you think. Happy New Years** **may God Bless your year!**


End file.
